What Happened To Us
by XXTechnoXMasterXX
Summary: Bill's been having horrible, anger-filled outbursts but no one knows why, can Tom find out why Bill's been acting so weird? - Tokio Hotel/ Bill and Tom Kaulitz


"Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich für immer!" Bill shouted at me before running up to his room, slamming the door behind him.

I sighed, flopping onto the couch. What had I done this time? Yes, _this _time. Bill, my twin, has been acting up like this for a few weeks now and it's worrying everyone. Gustav and Georg have been avoiding Bill but also have been trying to help him while trying to keep him calm. Like hell that worked. Now they're in an apartment away from me and my twin's house. Great. Just great.

Everything sets my baby brother off now, turning the channel when he was watching something, for example. I did that yesterday and I got bitch slapped after an argument about why I did said action.

Another sigh left my lips as I stared at the blank TV screen before me.

What happened to my sweet, emotional (the good kind of emotional), little brother?

My phone vibrated on the coffee table, indicating that I got a text. I picked it up and looked at who it was from. I frowned.

'Listen Georg, I'm not in the mood for talking or texting or whatever the hell it is you want.' – Tom

'Let me guess, another fight?' – Georg

'No shit, dumbass.' - Tom

'Gustav owes me 10 euros then.' – Georg

I looked at the screen of my phone, slightly shocked and a little angry. Those two little bastards bet on whether or not my baby brother was fighting with me? I tossed my phone on the couch as I got up and headed to the kitchen. A door upstairs slammed shut and I guessed that Bill had left his room. He appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, makeup and hair completely trashed.

I opened my mouth to say a smartass comment, which would have earned me another slap though it would've been so worth it, but Bill cut me off.

"Say one word and I'll make sure you'll NEVER be able to have children." Bill snarled, stalking to the refrigerator.

I sighed. "Billa, can't we at least talk?" I asked quietly.

"Nein, Idiot." He snarled as he slammed the refrigerator shut, starting to walk out of the kitchen.

I grabbed his arm. I was getting angry at him, which I hated getting angry at him, but I was just about done with him being such a bitchy diva. "Listen, we are going to talk. Now." I said.

Before I could ever figure out what happened, I was on the floor and Bill was running up to his room again. I touched my cheek, which was numb yet in searing pain, and could easily feel blood.

Bill had punched me.

And what was worse is that he punched me with the hand that was wearing all the rings, I would probably end up having a scar.

I stood up, grabbing the edge of the counter so I wouldn't fall. After a few minutes of digging through cabinets, I found some bandages. I put one on the cut on my cheek and made my way to Bill's room. I was about to knock but then I figured that that technique probably wouldn't work.

"To hell with all this." I mumbled, kicking the door open easily, though I did break a couple locks.

"What the hell, Tom?! You broke the damn door!" Bill yelled, standing up and glaring at me.

I walked over to him, holding his arms down so he couldn't punch me again. I looked around the room, seeing multiple shattered things. I frowned.

"Bill, we need to talk."

"Nein! If I say nothing's wrong, then nothing's wrong, damn it!" He hissed, trying to pull away from me.

I slammed him into a wall, clearly losing my patients. "Talk. Now." I said.

He shook his head, glaring at the ground. I only tightened my grip on his arms, getting angrier by the second. Only after I looking at his face did I notice the frightened whimpers and tears. That made me feel like a jackass. I loosened my grip on his arms, a sharp pang of guilt flashing through my chest as I saw blood beading along the small cuts that my short nails caused.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly once we both had calmed down. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Nothing." He said, pulling out of my grip and sitting on the bed, facing away from me and gripping his bleeding arms.

More guilt set in as I sat next to him. "Billa, please. Everyone's worried about you."

"Oh, really? Then why, every other time when I was completely 'normal', did you ignore me? Every time I wanted to do something together, you ignored me to go to the club or play your damn guitar, I'm so sick of it!" Bill snapped.

I blinked, surprised. Bill was looking at the ground, his black hair hiding his face.

"Billa. . ." I cooed, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry." I guess I was just so caught up with all the other stuff that we've been doing so much that I'd actually forgotten about my own twin. God, I felt so horrible about doing that to him.

Bill hugged me back and I could tell he was crying, his tears staining the shoulder of my shirt. I stroked his hair gently, missing moments like this that usually only happened when we were younger, those moments barely happened now. I sighed.

"I missed this. . ." I mumbled.

That brought on new tears and Bill started crying all over again. I smiled a little, I finally had my baby brother back.

"Es tut mir leid, Tomi." Bill whimpered and looked up at me with wide, honey brown eyes as he noticed the cut he left on my cheek. He traced the bandage with a fingertip, new tears coming to his eyes. "Mein Gott . . . Es tut mir leid. . ." He mumbles, crying again as he buries his face in my shoulder.

I smiled. "Es ist okay, Billa, ich vergebe dir." I said quietly.

We sat there for at least thirty minutes, not really moving that much. Soon enough, Bill fell asleep in my arms. I smiled and laid him down, falling asleep next to him.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

'Ich hasse dich (für immer).' – 'I hate you (forever).' in German.

'Es tut mir leid.' – 'I'm sorry' in German.

'Es ist okay.' – 'It's okay.' in German.

'Ich vergebe dir.' – 'I forgive you.' in German.

'Nein, Idiot.' – 'No, idiot.' in German.

Sorry if these are wrong, I got these off a translator.


End file.
